


Stargazing

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kanan is gay, Kissing, Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Kanan and her girlfriend indulge in the third year's favourite activity.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Have some KananRiko! It's definitely my favourite Riko ship after my OTP (Yohariko), and I feel the two definitely have a lot of chemistry. We need more fics about them, so I thought I would (very poorly) contribute. Enjoy!

Basking in the soft moonlight characteristic of a humid summer night, Kanan thought that there was no one more beautiful than Riko. The pair had trekked up to the shrine in Uchiura on a spontaneous late evening trip, suggested by Kanan herself when she turned up to Riko’s house with only a telescope and a picnic blanket, ready to partake in her favourite activity, stargazing. Kanan loved astronomy. She always had. Ever since the first time her grandad showed her how to work a telescope, she had always dreamed of flying away up to the sky, dancing with the moon and stars. Sometimes, when she would stargaze alone as a child, she would stretch her hand out up to sky as high as she could and just wish. Wish that she could fly away and forget all her worries. Wish that she could leave everything behind and start afresh. But now she had Riko.

The redhead next to her gazed up at the stars with awe, the icy glow of the moon illuminating her features, making her look like nothing less than an angel. Her wine red hair in this light seemed to glow a deep purple as it flowed behind her in the gentle night breeze, her golden eyes seeming brighter than ever before. She huddled closer to Kanan, turning to her briefly to softly smile at the bluenette before turning her attention back to the stars. In that moment, no words were needed.

In an act of what Kanan believed to be chivalry, she quietly removed her jacket, quickly covering Riko’s shoulders with the garment, watching in amusement as Riko turned a stark pink with embarrassment and happiness. Kanan shivered. Although the day had been clammy and painfully warm, in a cruel twist of fate, the night had turned rather cold. She hoped that Riko wouldn't see her discomfort, as she knew the moment the redhead noticed, she would give the third year back her jacket, hurriedly murmuring words of apology. However, she had no such luck, and made eye contact with the redhead mid shiver. Much to her surprise, the girl did not anxiously give her back her jacket, but instead shuffled even closer to the third year, draping half of the jacket over Kanan’s shoulders. Warmth enveloped the pair as they gazed up at their own personal light show in the sky, and Kanan could practically feel the imaginary fireworks bursting in her stomach. She was so in love.

Turning to Riko suddenly, she moved her hand to cup Riko’s cheek, loving the warmth of her girlfriend’s soft complexion. Riko blushed, but said nothing. Kanan ghosted her fingers over the second year’s full lips, watching as the younger girl bit her lip seductively. Despite Riko’s innocent appearance, it was clear she knew exactly what was coming next, and was relishing in the moment as much as Kanan, although the redhead couldn't hide the blush of embarrassment and nerves that tinted her cheeks, despite the confident charade she was attempting to put on. Kanan found it adorable, but more than anything, the most alluring thing she had ever seen. Riko never failed to have such an effect on the older girl, which made her want nothing more than to push Riko against a wall and have her way with her. Unfortunately, no walls were handy, and Kanan was enjoying the romantic atmosphere so much that she almost didn't want to ruin it. Almost.

Slowly, deliberately, she moved her face closer to the redhead, tilting her head slightly, feeling Riko’s warm breath on her own lips. Leaning forward, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s own with affection and desire and lust and the force of the resolute and passionate love she felt for her junior. She felt as if her heart could burst with joy as their lips met, briefly but passionately, an intoxicating feeling of desire overcoming Kanan as she moved away, her eyes trailing down to Riko’s now wet lips. She looked into the redhead’s golden eyes, her own eyes widening as she saw the love and lust that seemed to fill her girlfriend’s eyes, mirroring her own. She felt a pair of warm and slender hands wrap around her neck, and suddenly, forcefully, she felt herself being pulled down on top of the second year as their lips collided once more, moving together, Riko’s lips parting as their tongues met. The second year whimpered, a sound that turned Kanan on to no end, prompting her only to carry on doing what she was doing in the hope of eliciting more delicious, gorgeous sounds from her girlfriend.

Kanan had lied when she said stargazing was her favourite activity. No, kissing Riko was definitely 100 times better. 


End file.
